This invention relates to a film rewinding device in a camera.
Heretofore, in many film rewinding cases, the sprocket shaft in a camera is depressed to disengage a clutch mechansim provided between the winding mechanism and the sprocket and also to maintain the thus disengaged winding mechanism locked. In many cases, the operating member of the film rewinding device of this type is such that one end portion of the sprocket shaft or the operating button linked to the sprocket shaft protrudes into a recess formed in the bottom of the housing member of the camera body. Therefore, during a photographing operation or handling of the camera in general, the operating button may be unintentionally depressed. Furthermore, with the conventional film rewinding device, it is necessary to provide an air gap between the housing member and the operating member because of machining accuracy. Thus, the conventional film rewinding device is not generally dust-proof, which will adversely effect the internal mechanism in the camera.